


this horizon

by transarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: The evening after reaching the ocean, I realise there's nowhere I'd rather be than with Eren.





	this horizon

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally self-indulgent gay shit. hope you enjoy.

Sat on the beach, watching the waves roll in under the hazy light of the sunset with Eren's arm around my shoulder, I think this is the most at peace I've ever been.

He brushes his fingers across my collarbone, soft enough that it could have just been the wind against my skin. Eren's touch is always safe, reassuring. A comfort even when it feels like the rest of the world is against us.

“It's so beautiful, isn't it?” I ask, gazing up at the sky. The sun shines through the clouds, creating a wash of amber and gold over the ocean.

I hear Eren's soft breath, and the calming sound of waves meeting the shore.

“Yeah,” he replies after a moment of pause. He traces his fingers up and down my neck, his touch delicate and light, making me shiver. It feels pleasant. “It is.”

I let out a sad but peaceful sigh. “I don't want to leave,” I say quietly, “I wish we could stay here forever, just get away from everything.”

“We can come back,” Eren tells me, “Just enjoy it for now. Forget everything else.”

“Yeah. You're right.”

With the tranquil noise of the waves and the soothing warmth of Eren's body against mine, I feel like I could fall asleep here. But the ocean is so vast, so beautiful as it glistens beneath the evening sun, that I don't ever want to close my eyes. This is the moment I've dreamt of my whole life. I'm so full of emotion when I stare out at the sea, but in a good way. It's what I always wanted.

“It's nice like this,” says Eren, with that softness to his voice that only I have the privilege of knowing, “Just the two of us. The ocean. It's perfect. You're perfect. I think I take you for granted too much.”

“What? Don't say that.”

“But it's the truth. I'd be lost without you, Armin. I don't appreciate you enough.”

"Eren, you really don't need to-"

"Of course I do," he interrupts me, "Armin, do you even realise how special you are?"

I wait a second, taking in the sounds of the ocean and mulling over his words, trying to think of a response.

“I love you,” is the only thing that feels right.

He stares at me with a frown, his brows knit tightly together like he's experiencing some kind of inner turmoil. I smile at him reassuringly and brush the hair out of his face, placing it behind his ear.

His expression softens. “I know,” he replies. He presses a kiss to my forehead, lips lingering on my skin for the longest time. It feels almost reverent. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Why are you sorry?” I inquire. He sighs, his breath shaky and uncertain.

“I love you so much, that's all,” he answers, sounding strained. I notice the glimmer of tears under his dark lashes and the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

“Hey, it's okay,” I cup his face in my hands, leaning in for a kiss. He makes a quiet noise as our lips touch. “I love you so much too, Eren.”

He presses our foreheads together. His breath is warm against my skin and his eyes feel like home.

“You're perfect,” he whispers, “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

I close my eyes for a second and just appreciate the closeness. Living the way we do, it's rare to have moments like this.

“You and me always, right?” Eren asks.

“Forever,” I tell him, and I mean it.

"I still can't believe we're actually here," he muses, "But even when I look out at the ocean, I still think you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Shh, don't..."

"It's the truth."

"The ocean is what we always dreamed of seeing," I say, sighing, "It's so big and beautiful and more than we could have imagined."

"But it's not _you,_ Armin. Nothing can ever compare to you."

I feel a tightness in my chest and bite my bottom lip hard to try to stop the tears brimming in my eyes from falling, but it's no use. We both start crying. Eren's tears are silent whilst I sob loudly. It's overwhelming, just being here. Today has been like a miracle.

Eren pulls me into his arms and holds me tight, all the softness gone. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me. I kiss him back. His mouth tastes a little salty from the tears and the way he tugs at my hair hurts a little, but it's not a bad feeling. It's comforting, if anything. I know I'm always safe with him.

“Don't ever change,” he murmurs into my ear, in between kisses.

“I won't.”

He takes my hand in his own shaking one, entwining our fingers and squeezing gently, and presses kisses to my knuckles.

“Armin,” he says. His warm smile and the way he says my name makes my heart melt. “My Armin.”

And I know in this moment that in this vast, cruel world, no matter what happens, I will always belong somewhere.  
  


 


End file.
